Mon rêve
by Lunanoe
Summary: Una vez tu sueño se ve cumplido, ¿qué puedes esperar de la vida ahora? ¿Nada? ¿O tal vez sea el comienzo de un nuevo sueño?


Minna, feliz comienzo de fin de semana! Hacía tiempo que no publicaba algo que no tuviera que ver con Dejà vu. Pero a mí cuando me viene una idea no puedo parar hasta plasmarla en este espacio.

Ciertamente, esta idea no la tuve hace poco. Es algo que llevaba pensando un buen tiempo y que creo que no sería demasiado descabellado que sucediera en One Piece. No sé lo que pensaréis vosotros. Por lo que como por el momento no tengo poderes mentales ni nada por el estilo os pido reviews, REVIEWS! Lo feliz que me haréis si escribís unas palabritas en el recuadrito de abajo...

Sin más dilación, empezamos.

**Disclaimer: **Vale, One Piece no es mío. No puedo rebatirle eso a Oda. Pero, ¿qué tal un _remake _Zoro & Robin?

* * *

Al fin habían alcanzado la meta que se propusieron cada uno en el momento de pasar a ser un Mugiwara. No era el final por mucho que hubieran cumplido sus sueños, esas aspiraciones que habían sido su principal motivación para seguir adelante en los peores momentos. Era el principio de una nueva etapa.

Sin embargo, un miembro de los Mugiwara no podía dejar de preguntarse algo: ¿Y ahora qué? Había cumplido su sueño, esto es, mostrar al mundo lo que se quiso ocultar del Siglo Vacío. Tendría que sentirse dichosa, feliz, alegre, esperanzada, motivada… ¿Por qué no podía sentirse nada de eso?

Era fácil: no sabía lo que podía esperar de la vida a partir de ahora. Su vida se había centrado en intentar descubrir los secretos de los phonelyghs, no había pensado nunca qué haría una vez lo lograra. Por vez primera en muchos años, sentía miedo. Miedo a no saber actuar de ahora en adelante.

Robin sabía que solo una cosa podía disipar parte de ese temor. Más que una cosa, una persona. La convicción de saber que esa persona jamás le pertenecería contribuía un poco a acrecentar su temor. Él también había cumplido su sueño, la promesa que le había hecho a su perpetua gran amiga, ahora podría continuar su camino de la forma que le apeteciera sin verse atado por ningún propósito. Seguir su camino lejos de ella.

Todos esos pensamientos golpearon la mente de Robin en mitad del campo donde los Mugiwara habían protagonizado una batalla inolvidable con la intención de coronar a Luffy como nuevo Rey de los Piratas.

La arqueóloga acababa de encontrar el último phonelygh que le quedaba, había puesto letras a las páginas en blanco que hasta hacía nada formado el Siglo Vacío. Una intensa emoción se apoderó de ella, haciéndola caer de rodillas en el piso hasta que pudo recuperarse. El choque de dos espadas la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Hasta que no lo vio de una pieza a salvo en el campo de batalla no pudo calmar a su angustiado corazón. Lo vio empuñando a Wadoo, cuya hoja estaba cubierta de sangre, observando el cuerpo sin vida de Mihwak y susurrando unas palabras que Robin no pudo captar.

Entonces, Zoro volteó a mirarla. Se quedaron estáticos en sus posiciones, mirándose como una intensidad que nunca antes habían mostrado en público. Cuando Robin se imaginaba este día, pensaba en un Zoro algo más animado al saber cumplida la palabra que dio a su amiga. Pero no, no había animación en sus ojos. Sí calma, paz, pero sus ojos no reflejaban la felicidad que debiera sentir.

Robin se preguntó cómo podía ser eso. ¿Acaso el espadachín tenía tanto control sobre sus emociones que ni siquiera en un momento como ese podía sacarlas a relucir?

Desempuñando a Wado, Zoro se acercó hasta la arqueóloga, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cumpliste tu sueño –informó Robin mientras Zoro caminaba hacia ella-. Me alegro mucho, kenshi-san –él no le decía nada, seguía andando sin dejar de mirarla fijamente-. Estás herido, tenemos que buscar a Chopper para que…

-No he cumplido mi sueño todavía –aclaró Zoro.

No pudo Robin replicar porque, una vez el hombre se colocó frente a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su anatomía. La arqueóloga podía afirmar que el estómago se le había subido a la garganta a causa de la intensa emoción que le suponía tal proximidad. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

Ningún pensamiento cruzó su mente cuando los labios de Zoro acariciaron los suyos en una tierna caricia que fue convirtiéndose en un apasionado y sentido beso. Robin rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos y se apretó aún más contra él, deseando que el furioso abrazo en el que se fundían no se rompiera nunca.

Ya no sentía miedo. Se volatilizó en el mismo segundo que el espadachín posó sus labios sobre los de ella. En lugar de pánico, su interior se veía dominado por un nuevo y desconocido sentimiento para ella: ilusión. Ilusión por afrontar el futuro que le esperaría mañana. Ilusión por caminar por la vida con la persona diseñada para su felicidad sin sentir miedo de tropezarse con piedras.

-No lo he cumplido todavía –susurró Zoro con la voz un poco ronca contra los labios de Robin-. Mi sueño es estar contigo. Para siempre.


End file.
